Tilavu Marvani
'Tilavu Marvani '''was a Dunmer battlemage, the current head of the Marvani family, and a member of the Dunmeri Great House Telvanni. She was considered an iconoclastic upstart, challenging the most ancient of Dunmeri and Telvanni traditions, by many in her House. Secretly, she was also an abolitionist and member of the Twin Lamps. Biography Early History Tilavu was born in Port Telvannis in the mainland of Morrowind as the result of a scandal: her father, Nilas, a known and esteemed member of House Telvanni, was caught in a secret affair with Alynu Seran, a member of House Hlaalu. This damaged his reputation somewhat within House Telvanni and enraged House Hlaalu to the point of excommunicating Alynu and putting a bounty on Marvani's head. Tilavu and her mother weren't particularly welcome in her father's house, as his other children treated the illegitmate Tilavu with disdain; she was seen as an intruder or parasite, as well as a potential obstacle in their line of succession. It was generally presumed that Nilas instigated and encouraged this behavior in his children, using the family rivalries and petty one-uppances to weed out the unworthy. From a young age, Tilavu was forced to compete with older half-siblings for status and recognition. Physical appearance Being a woman of Dunmer descent, Tilavu had the characteristic blue-grey skin of her race as well as the red eyes. She stood at average height and had a slim, wide-hipped frame. On her face, she sported traditional Dunmeri tattoos that laced around her cheeks to join at her forehead in a tiara-like design. Her hair, worn in a very short pixie-style, was black in color. Her features were described as severe and artistocratic, with high cheekbones. When it came to attire, she seemed to prefer dresses, robes, and similar types of clothing. Similarly, she displayed a penchant for jewelry as well. She was particularly fond of Telvanni bug musk as perfume. Personality and traits Tilavu was a complex individual. While she displayed many traits that were stereotypical to the Dunmer and the Telvanni - namely licentiousness, arrogance, and ruthless ambition -, she also displayed an open mind, unprejudiced attitude, and forward-thinking manner. She was a worshipper of the Daedric Princes Clavicus Vile and Sanguine. Abilities and skills As a veteran battlemage, Tilavu was a hardened wizard-warrior honed in the arts of both heavily armored combat and spellcasting. She preferred to alter the world around her to her advantage, over raw destructive force. Nevertheless, she was highly proficient in several schools of magic. Possessions Equipment When it came to times of battle or war, Tilavu wore a suit of ebony armor and wielded an enchanted daedric dai-katana called ''Starlight as her preferred weapon. Occasionally, she wielded an enchanted ebony staff. She wore a cloak that was enchanted to look like the sky at dusk, pinpricked with faint stars. Pets and mounts Tilavu owned a cat named Snuffles, who was her pet and companion. Snuffles had a highly curious personality and was viewed by many as being particularly intelligent for a cat. He was somewhat skittish. Sometimes he was thought of as Tilavu's familiar. Land holdings Tilavu owned her own tower, known as Tel Formaryn, and controlled the surrounding settlement. Tel Formaryn was located in the Telvanni Penninsula. She owned estates in Port Telvannis, the capital of Telvanni territory, as well as the Morrowind capital of Blacklight. She owned a lavish villa in the coastal resort city of Senchal. The Marvani family also had an ancestral tomb located in the Azura's Coast region of the Vvardenfell district; the tomb's status and condition after the cataclysmic Red Year is not known. Relationships Kerriah Daeyu Sap-Throat Do'Shin Gwinir Behind the scenes *Tilavu's birthsign would be that of the Apprentice, being born in the Apprentice's month of Sun's Height. Category:Characters Category:Dunmer Category:Females Category:Battlemages Category:House Telvanni Category:Wizards Category:Twin Lamps Category:Abolitionists Category:Mages